In recent years, apparatuses which treat images as digital signals and compression-encode the image by employing an encode scheme of performing compression through orthogonal transform such as discrete cosine transform and motion compensation by using redundancy unique to the image for the purpose of information transmission or storage with high efficiency have spread. As this encode scheme, for example, there are MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group), H. 264, MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding, hereinafter, referred to as AVC), and the like.
At present, for the purpose of improving encode efficiency further than the H. 264/AVC, standardization of the encode scheme called HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) has been promoted by JCTVC (Joint Collaboration Team-Video Coding) which is a standardization organization in collaboration with ITU-T and ISO/IEC.
At the present time, in the draft of the HEVC (Non-Patent Document 1), in “D 2.15 Tone mapping information SEI message syntax” and “D.3.15 Tone mapping information SEI message semantics”, it is regulated that tone_mapping_info as HDR information on an HDR (high dynamic range) image which is an image having a high dynamic range is transmitted by using SEI (Supplemental Enhancement Information).
In addition, besides the HEVC, the tone_mapping_info has also been introduced to the AVC.